Return to Me
by Ukyou
Summary: Syaoran is gone forever. Still, a quest to find him seems hopeless, but never to the one who loses a lover. Sakura sets out to find him, but will she have to realize that he is truly gone? Should she should embrace the unexpected? Or perhaps he is dead.


****

Return to Me

by Ukyou

---

****

Introduction - The Desert

Only a year.

A year ago is when Syaoran was swallowed up by the Chronos card, the manifestation of the card captor within a card, as ironic as it might sound. To swallow up victims and send them through a vortex of endless travel. Perhaps heaven would be found inside, but what would be of the world outside the magical fantasy?

---

The rain fell gently upon my coat, falling through holes in my umbrella. The slight beat of a thousand fingers tapping upon oneself remained dominant. Even the air itself smelled foul and disgusting, as if some putrid evil had taken residence within it. It was the rainstorm that required a concerto, one to allow for others to walk on without any real distraction. It was my luck that I would be walking through it.

Syaoran. A cruel anniversary it is indeed. A year before marks the day he was taken away by the Chronos card, a flash of light was all that I saw, and nothing more. A yell given off, but diminished within the folds of time, as most things were taken by the Chronos. I would have followed him, had the doors not closed beforehand.

Syaoran, I miss you...

---

The clow book was almost sealed, just one final card, the final card to end it all. How I remember it was almost as if I were to recall myself waking up...

---

_One year earlier_

'Come on Sakura! The Chronos is right over here!' Syaoran yelled, waving his arm as if he expected that I could run even faster. It was midevening, the sun had long disappeared and the moon had taken its place among the stars, walking around in the sky as if the clouds were escorts.

I found myself running at full speed after Syaoran, who never seemed to slow down at all. His robes trailed his path, wisping behind him. He held his sword in one hand, and then quickly jumped into the forest. 

A black shadow ran through the woods ahead of us and rustled amongst the leaves. It rushed past with the false identity of wind, dodging its share of branches.

'Come on Sakura! You get slower everyday!' Syaoran added, running even faster as if to mock me. He glanced back for a moment and then fixed his head back to front. 

Then, in a sudden flash, Syaoran signalled me to stop. I could hear a loud rumble, and the sounds of trees being pushed away and being uprooted. Ahead of me, there shone a great light. The shadow was no more.

'Syaoran, whats happening?' I asked, but he maintained his silence. 

'Keep silent, Sakura. Just wait.' he advised, arm outstretched. The light ahead of us soon took the shape of a demon, a large black beast that seemed to be comtained within a cloud of tiny insects. I backed away, Syaoran maintaining his ground.

'Sakura, you already know what to do!' Syaoran yelled, quickly running towards the creature with sword out front. He fought with a dance in step, his form perfect. The creature jumped back at Syaoran's agressiveness and lifted its arms, causing the ground to shake. Both Syaoran and I topped over, waves of crimson fury weaving about and around the trees. 

I quickly regained my balance and summoned Windey, sending the elemental diety from within the card. She gave a whistle as she floated amongst the small red waves that the card was giving out. I watched as Windey spiraled around the Chronos, sending the insects away with the passing gust. The Chronos gave out a loud ear-piercing roar, the Windey giving a slight waltz around the Chronos. 

There was a quick flash of light, and then the Chronos suddenly disappeared. A strong breeze came in, and the Chronos manifested into a small black sphere, the trees bend from above it, as if they were to be uprooted and sucked in. Windey was overcome by the force and flew helplesslyh into the sphere, Syaoran holding onto a branch. 

'Sakura! Help me!' he yelled.

I did nothing. I was too afraid, I couldn't move. Instead, I reached out with hand, knowing that letting go of the other would make me as doomed as Syaoran. It was barely far enough also...and he looked at me, as if he knew it were just hopeless.

...and so he closed his eyes, and just let go...

I never saw him again

---

...and will I ever?

Perhaps not.

---

The rain continued to fall, the path giving away a cruel cold sound. I decided to sit upon an old wooden bench, the edges worn from weathering, the rust of the black metal ever dominant. 

Then, a voice.

'Sakura.'

It was a voice that startled me and made me jump. I got up quickly and looked around, my breathing louder than usual. 

'Sakura, close your eyes.'

Again, I found myself spinning around in circles, lost in a single spot. 

'Close your eyes. It has been long enough that they have been open.'

'Who are you?!' I screamed, but it gave no answer. So, I gave in and closed my eyes. I never believed it would do anything at all, but suddenly, I felt a rush of heat comsume me, and I opened my eyes. I was standing in the middle of a desert. No footprints made at all, no sign of life whatsoever. It is funny how I never thought of how I got there, truly. I merely took it as granted.

Then, a man in dark purplish flowing robes walked from behind a sand dune. He has a hood covering his face, but from the inside, long black hair flowed with the heated desert wind.

'A raincoat you shall need no longer, Sakura. Welcome to the Chronos.' he greeted, bowing to me. 'Perhaps it would be better use on the ground that on you.'

And I did so, dropping the coat to the ground.

'Welcome to the Chronos?' I asked him, and he gave out a small laugh.

'Indeed.' he answered, giving out a loud whistle. It was quite loud, and gave out a distant echo. At the summon, a pair of white horses came to him.

'Tell me you know how to ride a horse, Sakura.' he said to me, and I nodded.

'Good' he then replied to me, 'Let us take a ride. The desert is no place to be talking.'

...and with that, he jumped upon his steed and raced away. I jumped on mine and followed after him. His horse had kicked dust in the air, which made it hard to see, but nonetheless, I followed him. 

It was a city of dried earth to my sides, the sun shining down upon my shoulders. It was a ride that must have taken hours, but never did I grow thirsty or hungry. Instead, we found ourselves at an oasis, an island within the desert. 

'Take a drink from there, Sakura, even if you are not thirsty. Your questions shall be answered soon, but let us rest for now.' he then said, jumping off his horse and allowing it to take a drink from the lakeside. 

No questions asked at all.

He said I was in the Chronos, but could he mean the card? An entire desert within a card? That is completly unreasonable. However, how did I just appear in a desert such as this, when I was in the park only a few moments earlier?

Those were the questions posed for the man, and he raised a hand.

'Perhaps you should keep quiet for now. I am quite thirsty, and do not wish to talk upon a dry throat.'

...he refused completly. I was left within a sea of questions, drowining possibly within them. I had indeed changed, for only a good year or two ago, I would have not remained silent after such an order. Perhaps a bane comes from such maturity.

---

...but the Chronos...

If the Chronos contained an entire world of its own...

...what if Syaoran were here?

What if he never was lost, what if I could hold his hand once more?

I was all alone with a nameless man in a desert, a man that refused to speak. A man that thought that I could remain calm. Such a thing is nonexistant.

...but then, even if saying such a thing to myself...

...why do I find myself still sitting obediently?

...perhaps I am here for a reason...

.........but for....what reason?

---

to be continued

Author's Note: Do mind saying that this is too confusing, for it is meant to be. The Chronos is a world within a world, in which Sakura is now trapped within. Would you believe that she has a chance to find Syaoran at all in this world, or perhaps her efforts shall all be in vain?

A desert indeed has a double definition, a logical one, and the symbolism. It has always been a sense of quiet and desolatism, and perhaps that should explain the mood to you in a more abstract hidden way. Take note carefully of the coomming environment, and perhaps you could relate it close to a dream. A dream it is perhaps, maybe Sakura is dreaming a fantasy, a fairy tale. But what if all of this were real?


End file.
